Ice Inside Your Soul
by Lil Mexican
Summary: "Please come to NY Central Hospital, your wife was in an accident," The man hesitated before continuing. "I'm not sure how long she has left." Percabeth.
1. Letting go

**Ice Inside Your Soul**

**Summary: "Please come to NY Central Hospital, your wife was in an accident," The man hesitated before continuing. "I'm not sure how long she has left." Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. I do not make any profits, I only claim the plot.**

_Italics are memories_

* * *

Percy jumped a little when he herd the phone ring. It had been so quiet in the appartment. With a sigh the 26 year old man stood and lazily walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Perseus jackson?" The man on the other side of the line asked. Percy was bairly able to hear him do to the fact that the noise in the background almost drowned out his words.

"This is him." He spoke clearly and raised his voice slightly hoping the man herd him.

"Please come to NY Central Hospital, your wife was in an accident," The man hesitated before continuing. "I'm not sure how long she has left." The line cut off and Percy was left staring at the white wall in shock. The phone slipped out his hand and smashed against the floor with a crack. Percy snapped out of his shock and flung the door open, running out his house.

The cold winter air swirled around him and sent slight shivers accross his body. New York was covered in a blanket of white and everything sparkled in the setting sun.

There were bairly any cars out due to the weather. It was the worst storm of the season. When Perseus got to the edge of the sidewalk he let out a loud whistle and a yellow taxi soon pulled up next to him. Percy jumped inside and quickly shut the door.

"New York Central Hospital and fast." The taxi driver was about to give the young man a smart remark but held it back when he saw the panic in his green eyes. Without another word the man hit the gas peddle and sped off. The hospital was still 14 miles away.

Percy's elbows were on his knees and his hands held his face. He gripped his hair as his hands made fists.

_I'm not sure how long she has left. _The sentence echoed in Percy's head and his breath hitched. He gritted his teeth in anger. It was his fault, he should have tried harder. He had a feeling that she should have stayed home. Percy let out a shaky breath as he leaned back on the chair. His eyes drifted towards the window. The sky was streaked in red and a soft pink. It stretched out far from the horizen and met a soft blue.

Low grey clouds were scattered accross the sky. Grey. Annabeth's smilling face flashed into his mind. A sudden sob escaped Percy's lips as he covered his face with one of his hands. The taxi driver looked into the rear view mirror and increased his speed.

_"Hey Percy! Look at this new desigen I made for Olympus!" Annabeth's face was covered in a smile as she looked up at Percy, her eyes shinning in delight._

Percy froze. He remembered that day. It was 8 years ago.

_"Of course I'll marry you seaweed-brain." Annabeth whispered with tears of joy in her eyes as she gripped Percy -now fiance- in a hug. She loosened her grip and pulled back to gaze into Percy's eyes. _

_"Don't look so surprised, you know I love you." She spoke softly. A smile stretched across Percy's face a he leaned forward and gently kissed the grey eyed girl._

"We're here." The cab driver's voice brought Percy back into reality. His eyes were slightly watered and his fist were clentched tightly. Percy hurridly took out his wallet only to have a hand grip his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid, just go." The old taxi driver stared at the boy sadly as he nodded and rushed out the car. Percy ran to the entrance of the hospital with long strides. The doors burst open startling the few people who sat in the lobby.

"Annabeth, where's Annabeth Jackson!" Percy panted out as he gripped the front desk.

"4th floor room 426 in the ICU hallway." As soon as she finished Percy rushed over to the nearest elivator and jumped in. Percy's trembling fingers repeatedly hit the button and the doors soon closed. He was the only one in the elevator, he was all alone to his thoughts.

_"Don't worry Percy, I'll be fine." Annabeth smiled at him from the door way as she turned the nob and opened the door heading towards their shared car._

Percy looked up as the bell rung and ran out the elevator.

415, 420, 426. Percy stood in front of the door. His hand gripped the handle tightly, he was scared of what he would see. The door suddenly opened and a man with black hair and brown eyes stood before him. He wore a white doctors coat and black slacks. The man averted his gaze from Percy and spoke.

"She's in a coma," He paused. "I'll leave you two alone, you'll have an hour at most." With that said the doctor moved passed Percy and walked into the long, white empty hallway.

Percy didn't even hear him. He was to busy staring at the girl that was asleep. He was frozen by the door way. His legs refused to move and his mind was in too much chaos to fight it.

_"Don't just stand there, say something Percy." Annabeth's grey eyes were looking up at percy with such joy that he didn't even notice anything that was happening around them. Her white dress trailled across the floor and her veil moved slightly as she tipped her head to the side and gave him a soft smile._

Percy moved forward slowly, his eyes never leaving the girl on the bed. He could hear the faint beeps of the cardiac moniter as it counted her last heart beats. Annabeth law still on the bed. Her shallow breaths coming seconds apart from each. The demigod kneeled by her side and stared at the face of his wife. Her face was pale and covered in a few cuts. The blond's face was contorted in slight pain and Percy could see her eyes moving slightly.

She sill wore the necklace he had given her when they were 18. A present for making it to adult hood as a demigod. Only to lose her to a fate such as this. Percy gently griped her cold hand and rubbed small circles with his thumb. Her wedding ring was a silver band with a green diomand. His was grey. Something wet fall on her hand as Percy looked stared down. A shaky breath left Percy and he couldn't stop the rest of the tears that fell. Perseus looked back up and only then he saw the bandages that covered her chest. Blood soaked the white matirial as if it weren't even there. It all came from one place. Her heart.

Percy reached over with his other hand and carresed her cheek. He moved her honey blond hair behind her ear and stood. Perseus leaned over and kissed Annabeth on both her cheeks and finaly her soft lips. Tears continued to trail down Percy's cheeks as he stood straight. As the demigod gazed at her his eyes were filled with all the love he ever gave her and all the love he still wanted to give. If only he would have had that chance.

The cardiac moniter beeped once, twice, and with a final beep it rang out endlessly. Annabeth's face relaxed and Percy couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to his knees and sobbed into her shoulder. His body trembled violently as he gripped her hand tightly. His wails of pain echoed throughout the room as he begged for her to come back.

_"I do." Annabeth whispered as she looked up at him. Her eyes hoping for so much._

Percy cried harder as he remembered that day. Till death do we part. He took that oath but he still wasn't ready to let her go.

* * *

**Sorry if I made you cry. Tell me how sad you are 1-5 (5 being crying)**

**I got the inspiration from Christina perri's song Jar of Hearts.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about my one-shot.**

**Sorry to my other fans but I his a slight block in my other story and I just randomly came up with this.**

**Pretty Please Review!**


	2. The Words of A Goddess

**Ice Inside Your Soul**

**Summary: "Please come to NY Central Hospital, your wife was in an accident," The man hesitated before continuing. "I'm not sure how long she has left." Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. I do not make any profits, I only claim the plot.**

**The song for this chapter is...  
**

**Narcissistic Cannibal By EarlyRise (korn cover)  
**

* * *

The cold, numbing pain started at the tips of his fingers, slowly threatening to overcome him. He could feel it crawling up more and more, his eyes grew distant. There was nothing more that he could do. He had tried and he had failed miserably. He couldn't reach her in time to be with her longer, he didn't try hard enough to make her stay. It was always about her job. A snort left the black haired man's lips, his eyes staring distantly at the ceiling above him._  
_

He had awoken on a small white bed, the sheets too stiff to really be called blankets ; the air too frigid. But the thing that caused a stabbing pain in his heart was that he was alone. They had taken her to the _morgue_. The word left a sour taste in his mouth, she shouldn't even be anywhere near this hospital. No, she shouldn't _have_ been. Yet she was, in a metal box down below. Glazed over green eyes took in the dark room, it couldn't have been earlier later then 3 A.M. The shadows reached up and covered the white room in their cold embrace. Perseus shivered. With every pound of his heart a tingling feeling reached further and further across his body. He had the feeling many times, when he knew something horrible was going to happen. It made his chest clench and and occasional gasp escaped him. He was sure that now it would never go away. It would forever be lingering.

"The events that demigods must endure in a life time is astonishing Perseus, you know she wouldn't want this to keep you down." The back haired demigod was too tired and too heart broken to care who that was. Instead he simply slid his eyes over to the figure in the shadows. "And only you can be so heartless lady Athena." His voice came out in a rasp, as if he had deprived himself from water for years. The woman who had hidden herself among the shadows of the room stepped forward, her hard, grey eyes reflecting the moon light that should have been like a soft, soothing caress from a mother.

"There is a price to wisdom Perseus, even I a goddess must endure it. Emotions simply get in the way." A snort escaped Percy's lips as he met her steel grey eyes. "Is it worth it then? That unyielding loneliness that you must often feel?" Athena faltered, her grey shoulders drooped slightly even as she tried to keep her posture as stiff as possible. Her eyes closed briefly before quickly opening again. "No Perseus, sometimes, it isn't." The black haired man let out a soft hum in understanding. A comfortable silence stretched out for what could have been hours, but in reality it was merely minutes.  
"Will you miss her then?" Green eyes looked at the goddess questioningly. A dry smile formed itself on Athena's lips as she gazed down at him. "Like any other mother would. Hera knows my pain, the pain of all mothers..." The thought trailed off. In the far distance a rumble of thunder was heard, barely audible.

"And what of you Perseus, what will you do now?" Shame flashed in Perseus' eyes as he avoided the goddess's gaze. It was said unspoken in that question. He had thought about it. Suicide. Either way he couldn't do it, it was considered the coward's way out for those who were not strong enough to bare the burden of life. Besides, if he did do that then he would never be able to see Annabeth again, Elysium wasn't for people who did such things.  
"I'll do what I can, but right now moving on doesn't seem like an option. I'll just bare through it." Green eyes flickered over to the window, the moon visible in the clear sky. "What else is there to do?" Both were quiet after that, lost in thoughts.

"I'm sorry Athena." The goddess looked up to see haunted green eyes gazing at her. "Don't be, I don't blame you for her death. I know my daughter, I knew she wouldn't listen." Athena strode forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Annabeth has made what she always wanted. An everlasting piece of work that will stand through the ages, on Olympus no less. Minutes before I arrived here Hades told me to and I quote "Control my daughter". It seems that even in death she is badgering him to let her finish Olympus." A snort left Percy's lips as he glanced up at the goddess. "Yeah...that sounds just like her."

"Perseus Jackson, do not let an event such as this keep you down, your soul will continue to bare the burden until you crack. Just remember, death is nowhere near the end," Athena paused as she stared deeply into sad green eyes. "she will have a life of freedom, no restrictions. No, death is not the end, just the beginning." The goddess' figure shone a brilliant gold until Percy was forced to look away. When he opened his green eyes to the now empty dark room he almost missed the flash of silver that shone from his peripheral vision. Where Athena had once stood was a necklace. As he reached over the side of the bed to grab the shimmering silver he could see that it was a locket. Engraved into the front was an owl with a crown on it's head. With a soft 'click' the locket opened and inside was a picture of Annabeth chase. Her smiling figure was walking down the camp hill. She had just turned eighteen, and it would be the last time she walked down the familiar stretch of grass. As she descended down the hill she had told Percy she held no regrets.

Perseus' hand clenched around the locket as he lay back down onto the crisp, white sheets of the hospital bed. He placed the fist that held the locket over his heart and finally let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The ending was kind of 'meh' to me but ah whatever. This was for the ones who begged me to do Athena's reaction. I hope you're not disappointed. I tried to capture her as the goddess that had lived thousands of years and seen numerous deaths. Tell me how I did on that will ya? I don't think I have much else to say besides sorry for not updating in such a long time. But I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any other ideas I might be able to try just mention it in the review. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Review Please!  
**


End file.
